1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device and method thereof that recognizes a touch input by an object contacting a touch panel of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern electronic devices such as TVs, smartphones, MP3 players, PMPs, laptop computers and PDAs are equipped with various input/output modules. Input/output modules enable users to control their electronic devices in an easy and convenient manner. There are size limitations of input/output modules that are installable in small electronic devices such as mobile phones, MP3 players, PMPs, laptop computers and PDAs. To enhance user interfaces of such small electronic devices, the use of touch panels, touchscreens, and navigation pads have been on the rise. In addition, the popularity of mobile terminals and tablet computers equipped with touchscreens has necessitated various types of user interfaces.
When processing a touch input on the touch panel of an electronic device, the touch recognition thresholds for a stylus pen and a finger contacting the touch panel may be set to diameter values of Ø2.5 mm and Ø6 mm, respectively, where the symbol Ø indicates diameter. In this case, as the touch recognition threshold for the stylus pen is greater than that for the finger, the touch panel may react sensitively to the contact of the finger, generating a touch event unintended by the user.
In addition, when the threshold for recognizing touch movement is set uniformly regardless of the type or area of a touch object, the electronic device may recognize movement of the touch object caused by an unintended user action such as a touch move event.